Lost Family
by darkened-angelwings
Summary: What if Natsu had a sister? Why doesn't he remember her? Who is this guy? This has hints of NaLu. (sorry I don't know what I'm doing so this sucks) I also don't own fairy tail
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic and I'm not such a great writer but I love to write so I thought I would try it out since my sister is also doing one which I am helping with {most ideas are mine} if you want to check it out it's really good and she's better at this than I am :) please leave a review favorite or follow. :) (for the love of a dragon slayer. it's a Nalu) **

**Chapter 1**

Five years ago...

It all started when my parents were killed, my brother and I were told to run so we did that. We ran into the woods and got lost, eventually we were found not by humans but by a dragon. He took care of us and trained us to be dragon slayers, One day he disappeared and separated me and my brother. He took his memories of me and made me forget how to use magic. I looked everywhere for both of them. I searched for over two years until one morning in a town called Magnolia that I found my brother.

I was walking by the fairy tail guild when I hear his voice

"Erza fight me!"

about five seconds later he came flying out of the guild doors almost hitting me. I yelped and jumped back I looked to my left and saw a scarlet haired girl standing there and people drinking and having fun, I looked back to Natsu sitting up I offered him my hand and he took it

"Thanks, What's your name?" my smiled faded then 'he doesn't remember me?' he was still looking at me and I put on a fake smile

"My name's Blaze. What's yours?" "I'm Natsu" he said giving me his goofy grin

**Natsu POV**

The girl in front of me had long pink hair and big blue eyes he clothes were tattered and dirty I wondered why. For some reason I felt like I knew her, She was looking at the guild

"do you want to check out the guild?" she looked at me then with uncertainty in her eyes but nodded, I grabbed her hand and walked into the guild.

**Blaze POV**

Natsu dragged me into the guild and started to introduce me to everyone I meet Erza, Gray, Mirajane, Cana, Happy and a lot of other people i don't remember i heard alot of comments like "oh she's so cute" "she looks kind of like Natsu" the last person I meet was Macarov he sat on the bar

"oh and this is Gramps" Macarov looked to me

"Hello, what's your name?"

"My names Blaze, its nice to meet you" He smiled at me and i instantly liked him he had a fatherly quality to him.

"What happened to your clothes dear?" he asked I looked down embarrassed

" I've been walking in the woods" I answered it was kinda the truth but not completely. I have been walking in the woods and just about everywhere. I looked back up to Macarov then looked over to see Natsu in a fight with Gray

"and where are your parents if you don't mind me asking" I looked down again and thought 'maybe i should lie to him, but why should I?' I looked back up and said

"Mom went shopping and Dad is working, I should properly go before mom gets worried" I smiled at him and his face looked unconvinced "it was nice to meet you" I said before turning around and walking out of the guild

I was holding back my tears then not wanting anyone to see me cry. when I was out of the guild I started running letting the tears fall, i kept running not caring that people were staring i finally stopped tired and unable to breathe I fell to the ground and started crying.

After that day I had visited the guild a couple of more times, just to see my brother, and had made friends with a couple of people there, but after a couple of days I decided to needed to leave so I left and never went back.

**Natsu POV**

I waited all day for Blaze to come to the guild, but she never did and she didn't come the day after that or after that I was sad for the week and didn't even fight anyone just sat there looking at the guild doors waiting for her to come back. 'She never even said good-bye to me'.

**Thanks so much for reading and the next chapter will be out soon, hope you enjoyed :) your advice on the story would be appreciated (i almost forgot the chapter will be longer than this one i just wanted to get this out-of-the-way.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**They guys here is my next chapter just so you know this is before the seven-year gap... maybe should have told you before but the past is the past right. Anyway I can't really remember how many years it has been with the whole dragons disappearing thing so i made it up i think it was seven but i have no idea! anyway please review, favorite, follow :)**

**Chapter 2**

Present day..

**Natsu POV**

It had been a week since we had gotten back from Eldolas and we were trying to figure out where to eat

"Natsu we are not going to Franks!"

"why not?" I looked to the blonde who had her hands on her hips

"because their food is to spicy for me and because it's my turn to choose the restaurant"

"But I-"

"No buts we are going to the restaurant that I want to go to"

"as long as there's some yummy fish I'll be okay" I looked at happy who was drooling over the thought of fish

"alright let's go then"

...

After we were heading back to the guild and Happy had gone off ahead to she if Carla wanted some fish that's when I saw a girl with pink hair, she reminded me of Blaze. For some reason I always thought about her and wondered where she was, how she was doing and why she left.

"Natsu?" I looked to Lucy who was in front of me now "aren't you coming?"

"yeah sorry I got distracted" i smiled and walked toward her.

"distracted by what?"

"your beauty" I smiled as she blushed the color of Erza's hair "That's so cheesy" I laughed and smiled at her by then we were at the guild and I kicked the door open.

"Oi flame-brain stop kicking the door open!"

"what did you call ice-pick"

"you heard me ash breathe" we were now butting heads and glaring at each other

"you want to go snow flake"

"your on pinky" then we were punching each other and rolling around on the ground until I was suddenly picked up and me and ice princess hit heads

"knock it off you two!"

"Aye sir!" we said in unison

...

_I was running through the woods and I could feel a hand in mine _

_"I'm scared Natsu, where are we?" I heard a girl's voice I looked behind me but I couldn't see her it was to dark 'this dream again?' "It's ok, we just have to keep running" I held her hand tighter we kept running but soon I was out of breath and had to slow down. "ow" I stopped at looked behind me to see a figure on the ground getting up "are you okay?" she reached for my hand and I grabbed it "yeah I just fell" "how about we stop for a minute to catch our breath" when I said that she sat down on the ground and I followed. "why did they do it Natsu, why would they hurt mommy and daddy?" after she said that she started crying I held her close and waited for her to stop when she did it was almost sunrise and I could finally see so I pushed her back so I could look at her. 'I finally get to see your face' but all I saw was pink hair_

I opened my eyes and sat up in my hammock "Fuck I just want to see her face and find out who she is" it was still dark out so I went back to into a dreamless sleep.

**Blaze POV**

'Ugh this guy is really starting to piss me off'

" i told you before I'm not interested"

with that i got out of my seat and started walking to my hotel but he just followed me "awe come on baby, just one date"

I looked at the blond guy beside me he was really hot but he was such a player i could tell. I just ignored him then but he put his arm around me then and whispered in my ear

"I can make you feel good"

then my hands were on fire with lightning around them I took after my dad with the lightning and it was combined with my attacks when I was training with Igneel. he instantly jumped away from me when he saw this I turned to him and glared

"No means no get it buddy now walk away before you get hurt"

with that he ran away the fire around my fists went away then

"ugh some guys" 'I really want a bath after that asshole touched me I shivered at the thought. I was almost to my hotel when I saw weekly sorcerer front page on a stand nearby I smiled when I saw the cover it was of team Natsu, I had been keeping tabs on Fairy Tail and Natsu they always went overboard, I was at my hotel door then and unlocked it and threw my bag down on the bed

"now time to get that disgusting smell off of me!" just like other dragon slayers I have enhanced hearing and smell, but I couldn't use my magic anymore. I took off my clothes and hopped into the shower, while i was in the shower I thought about where i was going to go next I couldn't stay any longer or he would find me. I got out of the shower and changed in to my sweats and tank top.

"I could back track and head to Hargeon, but that would be a huge risk." I paced around for another 5 minutes "Maybe I could go to... No no I can't go there, they might recognize me if I do... But then again that was five years ago they probably don't even remember me" when i said that I felt a small pain in my heart 'what if they don't remember me?' I shook it off and weighed the pros and cons it took me twenty minutes to make a decision, "Alright looks like I'm going to Magnolia" after i made my decision I went to bed.

**Thanks for reading :) oh and I don't own any of the characters of Fairy Tail. Next chapter will be out soon and remember to check out my sister's story it's really good. {for the love of a dragon slayer} Hope you have a good day and please review, favorite or follow. **

**p.s I will try and update every week or two.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I had to fix chapter two so please go back and read that. This is supposed to be after the battle of fairy Tail but I switched it to after eldolas. **

**Chapter 3**

**Normal POV**

When I woke up I dragged myself out of bed and got dressed in a purple top with cool designs and a black skirt. I grabbed what little I had and headed to the train station, I bought my ticket and waited for the train and the whole time I was so nervous and I almost talked myself out of it but the train arrived and I got in. i sat in my seat and waited for the train to start moving, I was in a stall own I looked over at another stall there were 3 girls chatting and laughing, my stomach clenched I didnt really know what it was like to do that, to have friends that I could talk to or laugh with the only place I felt like I had friends was at fairy Tail.

The train started moving lurching me back in my seat ''is this seat taken?" a girl with blue hair asked "uh no" she sat down on the seat across from me. we sat in silence for a while after the train started moving she was wearing a black T-shirt and a pair of jeans and her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, we were almost to magnolia when she started to talk to me.

"My name's Paige, what's your?" I looked at her and she was smiling

"Blaze" her smile grew

"that's a nice name, so why are you going to Magnolia?"

"I've been traveling around Fiore and I haven't been here yet. why are you going to Magnolia?" when I said that her smile turned into an evil one she grabbed my arm in a death grip and said "Cause your going there" her grip tightened even more if possible and continued talking "You know I'm being paid a lot of jewels to take you to my client alive, I wonder why he wants you?" 'oh I am so fucked right now, how did she find me'

The train stopped then causing her to grab something making her loosen her grip on me. I immediately ripped my arm away and pushed her against the window causing her to fall on the ground I ran out of the compartment but she grabbed my foot causing me to fall out of te compartment running into people as I did. I looked behind me when I was able to stand straight and saw that she was already on her feet I quickly pushed people out of my way, I glanced back and saw that she was shoving people and she was smiling. I was almost at the door when I saw something in the corner of my eye then suddenly i was shoved into the window so hard it cracked when my head hit it, I fell to the ground and I heard people screaming 'wow she's strong' I tried to get up but I was kicked in the ribs. She grabbed me by the hair and pulled me up to look at her "you stupid bitch, I was just going to knock you out and not hurt you but you just pissed me off" I kicked her in the shin then and was about to punch her when she suddenly grabbed me and threw me out the window on to the platform rolling a couple of times. I landed in the glass from the window cutting my arms and legs, I turned over onto my back tried to get up but I screamed in pain when I moved I looked down at my stomach where the pain was coming from and saw a piece of glass my vision started to go black so I grabbed it and was about to take it out when someone's hands grabbed mine "Don't take it out" I looked up to see blonde hair but I closed my eyes trying to stay conscience I heard voices but couldn't concentrate on what they were saying, then I was picked up and then I passed out.

**Natsu POV**

"Luce lets go on a mission!" I yelled as I walked toward the bar where she usually sat, she looked over at me and said "Alright my rent is coming up anyway and I could use the jewels" she started to walk over to the mission board when I stopped her "I already found a job" I held up the piece of paper and let her take it from me so she could read it over, It was to capture some bandits that had been stealing from local businesses it was 100 000 jewels. She handed the paper back to me and said "alright sounds easy enough, but please try not and break anything" I smiled and went to Mira to approve the mission then left the guild with Lucy. We left the guild about an hour later so we could catch the train

"so why isn't Happy coming with us again?"

"He said that he wanted to stay with Carla and Lily" I put my hands behind my head and looked at her to see her nodding we walked in silence until we got to the station the train hadn't gotten there yet so Lucy went and bought our tickets.

"So we'll get to which will only be an hour train ride then we go and meet our client and hopefully get back before midnight." I nodded as the train stopped in the station. we waited for people to get off but suddenly I saw one of the windows crack from something and people were screaming and running off the train. Me and Lucy were trying to get past when someone came flying out the window I saw crack and land on the platform. I looked to the window and saw a girl with blue hair looking down at the girl on the ground but she suddenly looked up at me and Lucy who were running towards them and she disappeared. I sniffed the air but her scent was gone and the only one I was getting was the girl on the ground she smelt familiar but I couldn't place it

"Don't take it out!" I heard Lucy say and was pulled from my thoughts I went to them "we need to get her to Wendy" I nodded and picked her up carefully when I saw the piece of glass, I looked down at the girl in my arms she had pink hair like mine and had several cuts on her arms and legs and had a pretty good gash on her head, we ran to the guild and when we got there I kicked open the door and walked in. I heard Mira gasp from behind the bar and come running along with Wendy I kept walking toward the infirmary and they followed. I heard her groan when I put her on the bed closest to the door I looked down and saw that she was starting to wake up. Mira went to the cabinet and grabbed thing we would need and put the beside the bed.

"Okay first of all we need to get the glass out so I can heal her" I looked to Wendy and nodded I went to the side of the bed and grabbed the glass and pulled it out as fast as I could the girl screamed then and passed out again. Wendy put her hand above her and a green light came from her hands I watched as the cuts on her arms and legs disappeared and the gash on her head get smaller but not five minutes later I could tell Wendy was pushing herself she had some sweat on her forehead.

"I'm sorry that's all I can do today, she lost a lot of blood and most of her wounds are healed but she needs to rest and to not strain herself"

"It's okay Wendy don't push yourself, I'll bandage her up and when you feel up to it you can heal her tomorrow." she looked to Mira and smiled "Thanks Mira-san" Wendy left after that and Mira started to bandage the remaining cuts which was her head and her stomach. "So Natsu, Lucy want to tell me what happened and who this girl is?"

"I don't know who the girl is but we were going to go on a mission and we were at the train station when suddenly people started screaming and running out of the train me and Natsu tried to get in there to see what was happening but the she came flying out the window and we both saw a girl with blue hair standing at the window the girl was thrown from. But I don't know what happened to her she disappeared after that."

I looked to Mira and nodded she was finished with the bandaging and nodded "Well when she wakes up we can ask her who she is and why that girl attacked her but for now Natsu you need to go so I can change the Jane Doe here." I nodded and left the room with Lucy and walked down the stairs and sat down next to Erza, Gray and Happy at a table.

...

"So we are taking turns watching her tonight just in cause someone comes after her again, so Natsu you have first watch and I'll come and watch her when I come back to the guild." I looked behind me to see Mira it was about 10 at night and the guild was closing for the night and almost everyone had gone home. "Why do I have to?" she smiled at me and said "cause your basically the only one that isn't drunk." she pointed behind me and I turned around to see Lucy passed out on the ground i sighed "alright but who's going to get Lucy home?" I turned back to Mira to see her pointing at herself "I will make sure she gets home safe" then she walked off to wake Lucy up so she can get her home. I got up and walked up the stairs and into the infirmary and sat down on a chair next to the bed i sighed loudly 'Wow this is going to be so boring'

Later that night

Happy had come in to the room earlier and played cards with me for awhile and he was now curled up in a ball laying next to the girls legs. I was sitting there trying not to fall asleep but it was getting really hard until I heard her voice

"Please... Don't...Leave me...Alone...Again" I looked over to her as she tossed and turned "You... Promised" I grabbed her hand and laid my head back on the mattress she stopped moving and talking when I did "I won't leave you again" I mumbled to myself not knowing I said that and fell asleep.

**Mira POV**

I walked into the guild and walked up the stairs to the infirmary and saw the cutest sight. Natsu was holding her hand and Happy was sleeping beside his face I smiled. I walked over to Natsu and shook him lightly "Natsu wake up" all he did was mumble something and turn his head I shook him a bit harder "Natsu wake up" he turned his head toward me and opened his eyes slightly "Natsu you can go home now" he slowly sat up and let go of the girls hand. He picked up Happy and walked out of the room. I walked toward the girl, she reminded me so much of Natsu and I felt like I knew her somehow.

**Natsu POV**

I walked home with Happy in my arms mumbling about fish I finally reached our house and kicked open the door and put happy down in his bed then hopped into my hammock and fell asleep almost instantly.

"do you promise?" I held her closer "I promise to never leave you alone"

**Normal POV**

I opened my eyes slowly blinking a few times to get used to the light, I slowly sat up and looked around, There were two other beds to my right and a cabinet full of bandages and other stuff I looked to my left and jumped sitting in the chair next to me Lucy

"God, you scared the shit out of me, Where am I?"

she smiled at me "your in the infirmary at fairy tail"

'Fairy Tail , oh no i can't be here' I was out of the bed so fast

I put on my tank top and jean shorts on " Thank you for helping me but i have to go now!" i said as i reached the door leaving her stunned

"Wait you can't leave you still haven't fully recovered yet" she yelled as i ran down the stairs, when i got to the bottom i walked a few steps before i started to see black spots i grabbed a chair for support before i feel over I knew i was causing a scene and the whole guild was looking at me but I didn't give a shit. I could heard Gray say "does anyone else recognize her?" I headed to the guild doors with Lucy right behind me i reached the guild doors when suddenly they opened and i saw Happy and Natsu standing there. 'ugh great' I looked at Natsu and heard him gasp i quickly looked away 'don't remember please don't remember'

"B-Blaze?, is that you?"

"Fuck"

**Thanks for reading. This chapter might be confusing but fuck it. I would have updated sooner but I don't have WiFi at my house anymore and it really sucks. Anyway please follow, favorite, or review and I'll post a new chapter as soon as I can. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**So sorry for the late update but I didn't know what to do with this chapter. Anyway I saw the latest episode yesterday and was screaming at my computer when it ended this is what I said "That's so unfair! why would you end it there!" Remember to check out for the love of a dragon slayer :)**

**Chapter 4**

**Normal POV**

I stood there looking at the ground while the whole guild was silent and staring at me and Natsu.  
"Um... I-I got to go" I said as I started to walk past him but he grabbed my arm before I could pass I looked up at him and saw hurt, confusion and some anger in his eyes

"What do you mean you have to go? Your hurt and there's someone after you"

I ripped my arm away from him and was rewarded with a shooting pain going up my side I grabbed it and gasped in pain and could smell the blood already, i was also starting to see black spots in my vision.

"Blaze your bleeding again, you need to rest" I looked back at Natsu

"I'm fine, what I really need to do is leave"

I was starting to feel really heavy and I coud hardly keep my eyes open then everything went black again, The next thing I know I'm in Natsu's arms and he's carrying me up to the infirmary. He put me down on the bed carefully and saw that I was awake again. I thought he was going to leave but instead he sat down on the chair that was beside my bed and looked at his hands, I could tell he wanted to say something so I waited.

"why did you leave Blaze?" he finally asked I looked away from him and sighed after about a minute of thinking I looked back to him

"I had to leave, and I can't tell you why, all I can say is that I needed to" he looked unsatisfied with my answer but let it go and instead asked me another question

"If you can't tell me that at least tell me where you've been" I nodded

"After I left Magnolia I went to Oak town and stayed there for a couple years. Then I travelled all over Fiore" After that Mira walked into the room

"Hey Blaze I'm here to clean your cuts" she said smiling at me she walked over to the cabinet and grabbed a bunch of supplies then stood on the other side of Natsu. she was about to lift up my shirt when I stopped her and stared at Natsu

"What?" he asked I pointed to the door

"Leave" he looked at me and was about to protest when I gave him a death glare "Fine but when Mira is done were going to continue our conversation" I just rolled my eyes.

When Natsu left Mira took off my bandage which was a bit bloody from before I looked down at my stomach when she took it off and was amazed that it was almost completely healed. I looked at my arms and saw that most of the cut on my arms were gone. Mira saw me looking

"Wendy is getting better at that, before she wouldn't have been able to do heal most of your wounds" she smiled at me I was about to smile back when I remembered I couldn't stay here so I looked away from her and looked at the ceiling.  
She finished up and left the room without saying anything more not even a minute later Natsu walked in, I sighed loudly

"Can't I get some sleep without someone in here?" he shook his head

"Your under Fairy Tail protection so someone has to be in here at all times" I sat up quickly

"What?!"

"Until we find out who attacked you and why your going to stay here at Fairy Tail" I got out of bed and glared at Natsu but he didn't even look fazed

"What the fuck. I don't need you to protect me I've done that for the past six years!" I walked past him and down the stairs the whole guild was looking at me again I was almost to the door when Natsu grabbed my arm.

"Let go of me" I said slowly I was trying hard not to let my anger get the best of me but it was really hard to keep calm. Instead of him letting go of me he tightened his grip on me

"Blaze you almost died yesterday, all were trying to do is help you." I looked at him

"I don't need help, I can take care of myself" it was hard enough leaving but the look on Natsu's face and him asking me not to go was just making it harder.

"Blaze please we just want to protect you, your our nakama" when he said that I lost control over the flames and I was surrounded by them.

**Natsu POV**

I instantly let go of Blazes hand and looked at the fire and lightning surrounding her but most importantly I could feel magical energy coming off her and it was really intense

"Protect me? You can't protect me from him."

I moved toward her because i knew flames couldn't hurt me, I took one step and my head started to hurt but I ignored it I kept walking and each step I took my head started to hurt more and more until finally I was in front of her, she was crying

"No one else is going to die because of me" she whispered.

I touched her arm and when I did I fell to the ground and grabbed my head it felt like it was splitting open I groaned in pain and heard Blaze scream I looked up and saw her also on the ground in front of me the flames were gone. The pain was so intense that I passed out.

_I was running through the woods and I could feel a hand in mine _

_"I'm scared Natsu, where are we?" I heard a girls voice I looked behind me but I couldn't see her it was to dark "It's ok, we just have to keep running" I held her hand tighter we kept running but soon I was out of breath and had to slow down. "ow" I stopped at looked behind me to see a figure on the ground getting up "are you okay?" she reached for my hand and I grabbed it "yeah I just fell" "how about we stop for a minute to catch our breath" when I said that she sat down on the ground and I followed. "why did they do it Natsu, why would they hurt mommy and daddy?" after she said that she started crying I held her close and waited for her to stop when she did it was almost sunrise and I could finally see so I pushed her back so I could look and saw big blue eyes and pink hair "I don't know Blaze but I will protect you and I will never leave you" she looked me straight in the eye and said "you promise?"i smiled and hugged her "I promise to never leave you alone." _  
_I sat up from the bed i was in and saw Lucy there and Happy sitting beside me, I looked over to the other bed and saw Blaze sleeping _

"What happened? I looked to Lucy as Happy started hugging me

"I don't know all i know is that you walked into the flames and then suddenly the fire was gone and you and Blaze were both on the ground in pain. What happened Natsu?" I looked to Blaze on the bed

"I remembered." was all I said I looked back to Lucy who had a confused look on her face, she touched my head with her lips

"Are you feeling alright?" I nodded and got out of the bed and walked over to Blaze's "Then what do you mean you remembered? remembered what?" I looked over to the Blonde and said "She's my sister"

**Yeah this is definitely not my best work,(Yeah I know I suck) but I really wanted to get this up. I promise to do better in the next chapter. Please review so I know what i need to change and if its alright. See you guys in the next chapter! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay a couple of people want me to do a BlazeXLaxus thing so I'm going to do that cause I feel like that would be fun to do. So this chapter might be really rushed because my sister went to the hospital and i didn't have anytime to write this week but I wanted to keep my promise so here it is, hope you enjoy review, follow or favorite. Also message me any ideas you might have.**

**Chapter 5**

"She's your sister!" Lucy yelled I just nodded "Wha...What? I thought you said you were an only child?" I was about to answer when Erza, and Ice pick walked into the room

"What's going on in here?" me and Lucy looked to Erza and Lucy pointed at Blaze

"Natsu says that Blaze is his sister!"

"Wha... How do you have a sister Natsu" I looked at Erza and sighed

"Can you guys keep it down your going to wake her up" right when I said that I heard her voice.

**Normal POV**

I woke up to people talking I opened my eyes slowly and saw Natsu, Lucy, Erza, and Gray all in the room talking about me I sat up slowly and grabbed my head

"Would you guys shut up, I've got a headache" they all looked to me and blinked then suddenly Natsu was hugging me so tight i couldn't breathe "Natsu...I...Can't...Breathe" He let go of me and was smiling like an idiot "Why are you so happy?" I asked staring at him suspiciously

"I remember everything, I remember that your my sister"

I looked at him wide eyed and my mouth hanging open with tears threatened to escape he continued talking

"I'm so sorry that I broke my promise Blaze, I'm so sorry"

he hugged me again and I hugged him back tightly, I could feel the tears running down my face and I began to cry. we stayed like this until I stopped crying which took a while when we pulled apart I wiped the remaining tears away I looked at him

"I can't believe you remember me."

He smiled at me and I smiled back

"Who would have guessed Flame-Brain had a sister"

I jumped slightly when I heard Gray's voice I had completely forgotten they were there and blushed slightly.

"So you guys are brother and sister, but what happened and why did you guys forget?" I looked to Lucy and sighed

"I didn't forget that Natsu was my brother, I forgot how to use my powers."

"What you knew I was your brother the whole time and didn't tell me?" I looked over to Natsu who looked sad but was angry I rolled my eyes

"Obvious reasons"

"Like what?"

"Well one you wouldn't belive me, and the main reason was you had your own life then and I wasn't going to get in the way" Natsu was pissed but he just looked at me wanting t say something but couldn't.

"Anyway Igneel made us forget and i have no idea why all I remember is that it was a regular day and me and Natsu went to find food and then the next thing I know I'm alone in the woods." I saw everyone nod their heads and then there was an awkward silence "Um can I get some clothes, these ones are kinda bloody" I pointed to my shirt

"oh yeah sorry I'll go home and see if I can find something for you to wear" I smiled at Lucy

"Thanks" Lucy left pulling Grey with her who began to protest and Erza followed leaving me and Natsu alone. We didn't speak for a long time

"I'm sorry for overreacting."

"Yeah I'm sorry for snapping, but you know i was just trying to protect you." he laughed at that and I looked at him strangely

"I'm your older brother, I'm supposed to protect you." I smiled at him and he smiled back but his face suddenly turned serious "Before you said that I can't protect you, but from who?" my smile faded and i looked away from Natsu.

"I almost forgot" I whispered to myself I sighed and looked back at Natsu "You should sit down" he nodded and sat down on the chair next to my bed "Okay well, his name is Micheal" Natsu snorted then and I glared at him "I've been running from him for about two years now."

"Okay but why is he after you?"

I looked at Natsu sheepishly "Well you see we... uh... maybe... kinda... dated"

**Sorry for the short chapter but as i said before my sister is in the hospital so i haven't had time to write. I also know that this chapter sucks so bad and is rushed. Also can you guys message me any ideas you have or any pointers it will be very much appreciated (Like what Micheal power is going to be because I honestly have been trying to figure that out for the longest time now) anyway see you in the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for not updating much but I don't really have wifi much but thy might change, any way I don't know if I will update during the summer but I will continue to write. I am also having a hard time writing the next chapter so review and tell me what I should do to improve the story. hope you enjoy and please review, or follow your feedback will be appreciated**

**Chapter 6**

"What do you mean you dated him!?"

"Um we dated you know like holding hands and makin-"

"Okay just stop" I looked at his face and he looked uncomfortable I tried to hold back my smile but I couldn't and started to laugh he glared at me and i laughed more

"Sorry, it's just your face"

"Yeah what ever, so why is he after you?" he crossed his arms and leaned back in the chair

"he wants to have my powers" Natsu looked at me completely confused "Their's this machine it takes the powers of the mage and transfers it to another person"

"How do you know this?" I looked away fighting tears that threatened to escape

"I saw it happen" a tear escaped and I quickly wiped it away before Natsu could see. The door opened and Lucy walked in with some clothes

"I'm not interrupting am I"

"No" I got up and grabbed the clothes from Lucy "Thanks" I turned around and looked at Natsu he sighed and left the room followed by Lucy.

...

What Lucy brought me was crop top that was blue with some cool lace designs, black short shorts and a long eggshell white sweater that came to about mid-thigh, and black ankle high boots I was surprised that I liked this outfit. I walked out of the infirmary and saw Natsu looking down on the guild I walked over to him and leaned on the railing.

"If you forgot how to use your powers do you know how to use them now?" he looked over at me and I shrugged he moved away from the railing and looked at me "Come on" he grabbed my hand and pulled me toward Team Natsu who where sitting at a table, Natsu sat down for the rest of the day I laughed and had fun with my friends. I even got my fairy tail mark on the right side of my stomach it was purple.

**the next day...**

I blinked against the light and turned over on my side when I did I knock Happy on the floor

"Blaze why did you do that?" he mumbled half asleep and climbing back onto the couch

"Sorry Happy I forgot you were sleeping on my stomach" I petted him and he fell back to sleep, unfortunately I couldn't go back to sleep because I had a horrible hangover so I carefully picked Happy up and placed him on the pillow I walked into the kitchen and just then I realized how messy his place was "Holy shit Natsu how do you live here?" I open the fridge and was surprised there was no food, I walked over to Natsu's room and knocked on the door when there was no answer I opened the door "Natsu?" I looked at his hammock and he wasn't there. I finally looked at the clock and saw it was about 9 in the morning. I went back to the couch planning on waking Happy up but decided against it so I left the house. I walked out the door and started to walk down the path to the guild I walked for about ten minutes before I heard something behind me I turned around and there was nothing there but I could smell someone, I walked faster than I felt someone touch my shoulder I turned around and put all my weight into my punch but the person behind me grabbed my wrist it was then I realized my hand was on fire

"Whoa, hold on I'm not going to hurt you" I looked up and saw grey eyes, blonde hair and a lightning shaped scar on the left side of his face.

**Natsu POV**

I woke up on the floor of Lucy's room I looked up to see Lucy glaring at me

"Natsu how did you get in my house and why were you sleeping in the bed with me?" I got off the floor and laid back in her bed pulling the covers over me but she just yanked them back off

"threw the window and because your bed is comfy and I like sleeping in the same bed as you" i said sleepily opening my eyes just enough to see her blush and turn around and walk into the bathroom I smiled as I watched her walk away.

When she left I got up and grabbed the blanket that was on the ground and put it back on the bed, I walked to her kitchen to look for something to eat, when I got there I saw Erza eating a piece of strawberry cheesecake and Gray eating ice cream

"Yo flame brain where is Blaze?" I glared at Gray

"I took her to my house last night" Erza looked up from her cake

"That was probably best she was pretty drunk last night" I rubbed my temples

"Don't remind me" After Blaze got her fairy tail mark Gramps threw a party and Blaze got so drunk that she fell down and she didn't even trip on anything, but I was happy I didn't have to deal with Lucy drunk again.

"What are you guys doing in my house!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Natsu POV**

I kicked open the doors to the guild with Lucy walking beside me, I walked to the bar and ordered some food. While I was waiting I saw looking at Lucy talking to Levy about some book she had read when the doors opened I saw happy walk in with Wendy and Carla. When Happy saw me he flew over to me

"Where's Blaze?"

"I don't know when I woke up she was gone, so I thought she came here"

"Well maybe she went into town or something" I said to Happy, but I was actually worried

"Hey Mira have you seen Blaze today?" she turned to me and shook her head

"Maybe you should go and look for her" i nodded and headed out with Happy flying beside me it took us ten minutes to get back to the house and I picked up her scent immediately and followed it. It was going deeper into the woods and I thought she might have gotten lost, I kept walking for a couple minutes her scent getting stronger, I felt a hand tap my shoulder and I turned around to see Blaze smiling at me

"Where have you been I've been worried!?"

"I went for a walk, now come on I'm starving and you have no food" she grabbed my hand and dragged me back towards the house, I felt like she was hiding something from me but I brushed it off, thinking it was only my imagination.

**Blaze POV**

He looked at my hand which was still on fire and looked back to me, as soon as I looked into those grey eyes I suddenly felt a jolt of electricity run threw me and the fire was gone. It felt like I had been struck by lightning, I reluctantly looked away and looked at my hand which was still in his grip. He let go when he saw me looking at my hand, he took a step back and looked st me I felt his eyes going up and down my body and I felt a little self conscious, but i didn't show it, as he was doing this I looked at him he wore a purple dress shirt with the sleeves pulled up to his elbow and dark pants

"Why were you following me?" i glared at him but his eyes were focused on my stomach where my fairy tail mark was I pulled my sweater around me and crossed my arms "Why were you following me?" I said again he looked me in the eyes again

"I wasn't following you" I glared at him

"I could hear you walking behind me" he opened his mouth and then closed it

"Okay I was following you, but I wanted to see where you were going"

"Why would you want to know where I'm going?" I looked at him confused then he pointed in the way I came from "Magnolia is that way, the way your going is just deeper into the woods" I mentally hit myself

"I was going for a walk" I lied I had thought I was heading to Magnolia. I saw him smile slightly then returned to his neutral face but his eyes were scanning my face

"Do I know you, you seem familiar" I smiled but then my smiled faded as I smelt Natsu coming closer, I walked past Laxus and didn't say anything, I looked behind me and he was gone.

...

"Omg Mira this is really good" as I ate another bite of my food she smiled at me

"Thank you"

then walked away to serve another guild member as I kept eating my food happily. While I ate I thought about my encounter with Laxus, I thought about his muscles and about this eyes, I shook my head 'why am I thinking about Laxus like this?' I sighed loudly and continued to eat my food, but my thoughts kept going back to Laxus no matter how hard I tried to think of something else.

"Yo Blaze!" I turned my head to see Natsu coming toward me with happy flying beside him I smiled at him

"What's up?"

"I was wondering if you want to go and train with me, considering you haven't used your magic in five years" My smile grew and I nodded eagerly, I got out of my seat and followed Natsu out of the guild and into the forest we walked for a good twenty minutes before we reached a clearing. I stopped in my tracks It was spacious, but had a few burnt trees here and there, wild flowers grew on the edge of the forest and there was a small stream on the far left.  
"Are you coming?" I looked u and saw Natsu in the middle of the clearing I jogged up to him.

"Okay first of lets see what you can do. Lets try the dragon roar" I looked at him nervously, but turned to the right I closed my eyes and concentrated at first nothing happened but then as if I had never forgotten I did it

"roar of the lightning fire dragon" fire and lightning came from my mouth and hit a tree 20 feet away, I looked over to Natsu who was smiling. for the rest of the day Natsu taught me how to fight properly with magic, I wasn't very good at it at first but by the end of the day I had learned the basics. I fell to the ground totally exhausted Natsu walked up to me not even looking tired he reached out his hand and I took it and he helped me up,

"Well that's enough for one day, tomorrow well do more training tomorrow" I nodded and we walked back to the guild to have something to eat. when we got there Natsu immediately walked off to go and fight with Grey I walked **over** to the bar and order myself some food.

"Hey Mira can I get fries and a burger please"

"Sure, I'll be right back"

While I was waiting for my food Lucy came over and we started to talk, soon after Erza joined in and we talked and laughed and had fun. I had almost forgotten what that feels like, to laugh.

**I decided to post this now because well me and my sissy's birthday is coming up and I am super excited. So this is a type of birthday present for her cause she said it was unfair that I kept you guys waiting. I hope you enjoyed and please review (I really need opinions on this story)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey you guys, sorry for the short chapter but I thought it was the perfect place to end it, and I just wanted to say thanks for the reviews, and I also want to thank my wonderful sister for doing the Natsu and Blaze part because I was completely stumped for that. Hope you guys like, please review, follow favorite :)**

**Chapter 8**

**Laxus POV**

I had been thinking about the girl I meet in the woods, I had followed her all day, but kept my distance so she wouldn't catch my scent, from what I gathered she was Natsu's sister which was surprising because he never mentioned a sister he just talked about Igneel. I also learned her name was Blaze, and that she had been at the guild five years ago which was why she seemed so fimiliar. I sighed loudly as I looked over at the guild i felt regret and sadness wash over me, since I left I had wandered aimlessly throughout Fiore I had missed things about the guild I never thought I would miss. I missed how it was always loud and rowdy, I missed my team.

The doors to the guild opened and I saw long pink hair the wind picked up and her scent came to my nose, the smell of lilacs with a faint smell of oranges. I sat up from my spot and put my hands in my pockets turned around and headed toward my hotel. I don't know why but I wanted to get to know her, I felt almost drawn to her. I turned around to watch her leave that's when I saw someone following her.

**Blaze POV**

I walked out of the guild and started to walk back to Natsu's house, it had been a long day and I wanted to go and sleep. Lucy mentioned to me that Natsu usually broke into her house and slept there so I expected for Natsu not be be home tonight. As I walked I got the feeling I was being followed but brushed it off as me being paranoid, Paige would have told Micheal where I was and it had been almost three days since she attacked me, what were they waiting for? I reached Natsu's house now and I was so preoccupied that I didn't notice Natsu was home

"Hey Blaze" I put my hand on my chest and turned toward him

"Holy shit, you scared me"

"Sorry" Natsu said as he grabbed something from the fridge

"Is that chili?" I asked

"Yeah, Lucy made it for me"

"Is it spicy?"

"Of course, why?"

"I love spicy food. Give it to me"

Natsu hid his chili behind his back "No"

"Natsu Dragneel give me that chili or so help me"

Natsu ran and I ran after him soon we were on opposite sides of the table, after a couple minutes of him trying to get the upper hand I finally jumped on the table Natsu ran for the door running out before I could catch him.

I laughed as I headed back into the fridge, apperently Natsu went shopping and got some food. I grabbed a soda and headed to my room it was great being with Natsu again playing around like we use to I was happy more happy then I had been in a long time. I sat on my bed as I read a book Lucy had given me earlier today it was about a mother looking for her daughter who had gone missing, I felt like a could sort of relate to it I guess that's what really caught my eye in the first place.

I put my book down I felt a weird presense around me I got up off my bed and headed to the door I looked around thinking it might be natsu "Natsu?" I called but there was no answer I shook my head thinking I was just being parinoid and headed back into the house I closed the door and locked it then headed toward my bed I got under the covers and tried to fall asleep, but i had this feeling someone was watching me.

**Natsu POV **

I woke up rubbing my eyes Lucy was asleep next to me she still didn't know I was here. last night I had run here to eat my chili and hopefully get Lucy to make more but she was asleep when I got here. I climbed out of the bed I wondered if Blaze was ok I had left her alone. I jumped out the window before Lucy could wake up and headed back home, Blaze and I were suppose to train again today.

When I got to the house the door was open, "Blaze you here?" when she didn't answer I slowly walked in trying to sniff out any new scents right when I walked in to Blaze's room I caught another scent that belonged to that girl from the train station, but what made me stop in my tracks was that her room was a mess and there was glass everywhere I quickly ran out the house and headed to the guild hopefully she was there and she was alright.

**So I'm starting school in like two days, so the updates will be later.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Blaze POV**

A couple of hours earlier...

I covered my face as the window broke, sending shards of glass all around the room I rolled off the bed and faced the window, I looked over at Paige who was looking at me. She had the same outfit on as before except her hair was down and she looked like she hadn't slept in days.

"you look surprised? what you think you can get away from me that easily"

"Oh no I just thought that you would be Micheal"

I haven't seen him yet, my job is to bring you to him, I will not go back empty handed."

She then lunged at me and I easily dodged I was about to do an attack but I didn't think Natsu would want me to destroy his house so instead I ran out of my bedroom and made it to the couch before I was tackled. I was flipped over onto my back and I kicked before she could pin me to the ground, she stumbled back a bit and bent over in pain, I was up on my feet by the time she recovered. she tried to punch me but I ducked under her and punched her in the ribs making her stumble again and before she could recover I swept the back of her leg causing her to fall onto the floor, giving me enough time to run out the door.

As I ran I realized I was in my pajamas which was a pair of sweat pants and a black loose fitting spaghetti strapped tank top, I also had no shoes which was not ideal for running in the woods. I realized I was heading in the direction of the clearing me and Natsu trained in, I ran faster as I neared the clearing before I reached it she was suddenly in front of me. This time I didn't have time to dodge as she hit me in the stomach sending me flying backwards and hitting a tree, I heard the crack as my head connected with the tree trunk and fell to the ground. My vision blurred as I tried to concentrate I leaned on my arm and looked up slightly and saw her walking towards me, my head was pounding and I could barely stay awake 'This is it, she's going to take me to him' I could feel myself giving in to her as I lay my head down on the grass and close my eyes giving into the darkness. Suddenly I saw a bright light I opened my eyes slightly to see lightning and a tall figure then I passed out.

**Natsu POV**

As soon as I walked into the guild I knew that Blaze wasn't here, but that didn't stop me from going and asking Lucy if she was here.

"Is Blaze here?" I asked frantically

"No she's not. Are you ok Natsu?"

"NoBlazeisgoneherroomwasamessandIcan'tpickupherscent"

"Okay Natsu calm down and take a breath. What happened to Blaze?" I took a deep breath and made sure I wasn't talking so fast

"Blaze is gone. Her room was a mess and I can't pick up her scent."

"Weren't you home with her?" I looked at her sheepishly and rubbed the back of my neck

"No." she raised and eyebrow and looked at me with a 'so where were you' look "I might have... slept at your house last night" she closed her eyes and rubbed her temples and sighed

"We'll talk about that later, but right now lets focus on Blaze" I nodded, Lucy went off to get some people and I sat down on a nearby chair. I looked down at the ground as my thoughts were consumed with worry for my sister 'Blaze please be okay'.

**Blaze POV**

I woke up in an unfimiliar room I rubbed my eyes and blinked a couple time so the room would come into focus. I looked to the right and nearly screamed, Laxus was sleeping in a chair next to the bed 'why is Laxus here?' then what happened last night came rushing back to me. I got up out of the bed as quietly as I could, my ribs hurt like hell and my head was killing me as soon as soon as I stood up a wave of nausea hit me and I ran to the bathroom and slammed the door behind me. I had barely made it to the toilet and when I was done I sat there with my head on my arm, I heard a knock at the door

"Hey, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine"

I yelled back before a wave of nausea hit me again, the door opened then and I felt hands touch my face as he held my hair back for me. When I was done I went to the sink and rinsed out my mouth 'god do I wish I had a tooth brush' I looked up at the mirror and my god did I look bad. my hair was all over the place and I was still in my pajamas, I then realized that Laxus was standing behind me. I noticed that his hair was messy from sleeping to be honest it was kinda hot, I turned around and looked up at him

"Thank you... for helping me" he nodded then turned around and walked back into the room, I followed and watched as he sat down in the chair beside the bed I looked around and saw the only place I could sit was on the bed

"Who was that girl and why was she after you?" I sat down in the middle if the bed with my legs crossed

"It's a long story" I grabbed a pillow behind me and held it in front of my body, I felt so exposed with him looking at me and I imagined the pillow was a shield protecting me from him.

"Well we have time" I looked at him and knew that he wouldn't let this go I closed my eyes and sighed

"Alright I'll tell you"

**Hey guys so what did you think? anyway last time I was on here I had some technical difficulties (I accidentally posted chapter 5 as chapter 9) so yeah, hope you guys enjoyed please review and tell me what I should do to improve the story. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Another chapter done! I finished this one early! Who knew I would be writing now that I'm in school. Anyway I hope you like it please review favorite or follow and I will see you in the next chapter. (I have edited it because I didn't like how I ended it so If you already read it you can just read the bottom)**

**Chapter 10**

"So do you want the whole story or the condensed one?"

"Give me the whole story"

"Okay then. It goes back to when I left fairy tail. When I left I went to Oak town, but when I was there I got sick. I almost died but a nice couple found me and took me in as if I was their own daughter." I smiled as I remembered what they did for me.

"So what does this have to do with that girl attacking you" I was pulled from my thoughts as I looked back at him

"You said you wanted the whole story. So here it is, this is just the beginning of it" he sighed and got more comfortable in his seat and motioned for me to continue "Alright then,

Two years ago...

I woke up to a very annoying sound, I looked over and saw that it was 8:30 and my alarm was going off, I hit the snooze button and sat up in my bed. I stretched and yawned getting up off the bed and heading to my bathroom which was connected to my room. I looked in the mirror and decided I needed a shower. I did my morning routine and got dressed in a dark blue lace dress that came over my knees, the dress had a steep neck line and showed a lot of back. I put on a pair of ankle high boots and kept my hair down I looked at my self in the mirror quick and decided that I looked decent, but needed a small detail. I grabbed a necklace that was shaped as a dragon, the chain was long and it and the dragon were silver. I smiled in the mirror and left my room I headed down stairs and was met by the smell of bacon, eggs and toast I walked into the kitchen and saw a women with short brown hair that reached her shoulders and was wearing a pair of jean shorts and a loose-fitting tank top that was a pale pink, she looked to be in her late thirties, she was putting bacon onto a plate. The man had black hair with just a slight bit of white. he was wearing a pair of jeans with a black shirt on, He was looking at the paper with a pair of glasses on.

"Hey, smells good" the woman turned around and smiled at me

"Hey Blaze, do you mind setting the table for me, Luke hasn't done it yet" she said his name a bit loudly causing him to look up from his paper and smile

"Sorry honey, I forgot" I rolled my eyes and went over to the cupboard where the plates where and grabbed three then went back to the table and set it up I went over to the fridge to grab a drink and noticed we were out of milk

"Sarah, were out of milk"

"I know I'm going shopping today. do you have any requests" I sat down at the table and shook my head

"No, I think I'm good. Oh wait I do want some of those spicy things you bought last week I can't remember what it was called" she gave me some eggs and nodded

"I know exactly what you mean." I grabbed a piece of bacon and took a bite of it

"So Luke what's in the paper that had your attention" he looked up at me from his breakfast then at Sarah with a worried look on his face. I had told them my whole story about what had happened to me when I was little, Igneel, and about Natsu, they had surprisingly believed me. I looked down at my food and then looked back up at their worried faces and managed a small smile "It's about Fairy Tail again isn't it" I looked Luke in the eye and he nodded slightly I sat up from the table "I think I'm done eating" I walked toward the door and grabbed my bag

"Blaze-"

"I'm fine." I looked over at them and smiled "I had plans with Amanda at noon so I'll see you guys later" then I left, but when I left it was about 10 and I really didn't have plan I just needed time to think and be by myself.

I walked for about 15 minutes til I ended up at the local park I continued walking I kept my head down as I held back tears 'I miss him do much' then I was almost knocked on my ass, but I felt hand grabbed me to steady me but we ended up fall on the ground anyway. We ended up with me on top of him, I blushed deep red and looked at the man I was on top of. He had short blonde hair with dark brown eyes that almost looked black he was very good looking, He wore a white button up shirt and light jeans. He was blushing to and I got off him

"I-I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going" I said as I straighten out my dress and he pulled himself off the ground

"No It's my fault I was in a hurry" He looked at me then and held out his hand after about a minute of awkward silence "Hi my name is Micheal. What's yours"

Present

I had the pillow I was holding in a death grip as I told him my story, remembering all of this was hard for me. I didn't even know why I told him all of this I had never been this exposed for a long time, but I felt like I could trust him.

"We hung out a few times after that and then we started dating. we dated for two months before... something happened" I looked up at him

"What happened?" I scoffed and looked back down

"We were fighting and I got angry. My hands caught on fire. He freaked out at first but later, he became possessive of me, wanted to know where I was all the time and had so many questions that I wouldn't answer which made him mad." I looked back up and saw understanding in his eyes, silent tears fell from my eyes as I told him the rest

"One day we were at home and then a couple of mages bust down the door, they were from a dark guild and they took us, I fought so hard but I wasn't strong enough. When I woke up I was tied up to this machine, and Sarah was tied to a chair in front of me with Luke beside her. I didn't know he had connections to dark guilds, if only I had known. He wanted me to use my magic, but I told him I couldn't. He-He killed Them both in front of me but not after he tortured them."

I started to sob uncontrollably, Laxus came over and sat on the bed and hugged me and I threw my arms over him and started to cry harder I knew he was trying to comforting me, and he was a bit uncomfortable but I didn't care. He rubbed my back and told me to take my time. As soon as I was able to talk again I told him the rest of my story not letting go of him, I felt like he was my anchor

"I was so sad, I was heart broken but then anger took over me and it soon became rage, my whole body erupted into flames and the restraints were gone. I managed to get out of there but barely." As soon as I was done I felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I had not told anyone the whole story, or even about Sarah and Luke. 'Why did I tell him all this, I hardly know him' I pulled away from and wiped my eyes "I'm sorry, about that" I whispered and looked away from him

"No worries, I get it" we were silent for the next couple of minutes, I was trying to avoid eye contact with him, and looked over at him occasionally to see him looking at me worried. he broke the silence "So this guy Micheal is after you because he wants your magic. Did I get that right?" I nodded but still didn't look at him, I looked everywhere but at him. I looked over at the clock it was 11:35 I quickly stood up

"What's wrong?" I walked over to the clock and pointed at it

"Is that the actual time" I looked back over at him and he nodded with a look of confusing on his face

"I-I gotta go. Natsu must be freaking out about me, considering the house must have been a complete mess" I ranted as I walked back and forth, then it occurred to me "Wait what happened to Paige?"

"We fought and she got pretty badly hurt, then she disappeared" I nodded as I headed to the door

"Wait Blaze" I turned my head slightly in his direction "It-It was good to see you again" I turned around fully and smiled at him

"You remember me" he smiled at me and nodded, then suddenly his face became serious before I knew it he was standing in front of me. I stared into his eyes trying to see what he was feeling and before I knew it he was kissed me on the cheek

"Be careful she's still out there" I looked at him with complete shock but managed to nod my head

"You be careful to" and with that I left the room completely confused and extremely happy.

**My sister said she didn't like the part with Luke, so tell me what you think. also my computer decided to restart so I lost all my files so I have to rewrite the next chapter so it will be awhile before I can update sorry guys**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Natsu POV**

We had set up a small group of people to look for Blaze I had told them what I had found at the house and then we all sat at a table figuring out what to do next

"Wait why can't Flamebrain just sniff her out?" I glared and Gray

"I'm not a fucking dog!, and her scent is being blocked by something. All I know is that she is somewhere in Magnolia"

"What about that girl we saw at the train station, I think Blaze said her name was Paige"

"I can't pick hers up either, she must have left town"

"Okay, well then Me, Juvia and Gray will search here" Erza pointed to the North part of town "Gajeel, Levy and Lily search here" she then pointed to the west "Wendy Romeo and Carla search here" she pointed to the east "Natsu, Lucy and Happy can search the south. We all meet in the middle in two hours, Alright everyone let's go!"

We all split up after that and headed in the direction we were supposed to go, Happy was flying up ahead to search for her from above. Lucy called out her name while I used my nose to see if I could catch anything, after about an hour of looking and no luck I was starting to lose hope I sat down on a nearby bench

"Natsu we'll find her, don't lose hope. I know I don't really know her but I do know is that she wouldn't let anyone take her without a fight" I looked up at Lucy gave a small smile "Come on we still have some places to look, and who knows maybe the others have found her" I took her hand sat up and started to look again, we walked for about five minutes before I caught onto Blazes scent I followed it

**Blaze POV**

When I left Laxus's room I had left the hotel he was staying at and headed towards Fairy tail, I thought about Laxus on my way back and I wondered and why he helped me but mostly why he kissed my cheek. I mean we hardly knew each other and for some reason I wanted to be near him, I was pulled from my thoughts when I heard my name I looked up and saw Natsu, Lucy and Happy running towards me I was then in a bear hug from Natsu and Happy I had then remembered my ribs

"Natsu, you're hurting me" I gasped out he immediately let go of me and looked me over for any physical wounds

"are you ok?, what happened?, Where have you been!" he then hugged me again

"I'm fine, my ribs and head just hurt. I'll tell you what happened later, you know after I get clothes on" Natsu looked down and noticed I was in my pajamas which where a bit torn then looked over at a group of guys staring in my direction he held me close to him and gave them a death glare

"Hey stop staring at my sister!" he growled at them, they all left rather quickly after that I pushed Natsu away and started to walk away but her grabbed my arm and pulled me back to him he then started to sniffed me

"Why are you sniffing me?" I asked as calmly as possible 'Oh no can he smell Laxus on me?'

"You smell different" I glared at him and pulled my arm from his grasp

"Stop sniffing me, It's creepy and don't tell me I smell" I started to walk back to the guild and heard Happy whisper to him

"You're in trouble" I smiled and continued walking with Lucy beside me, we talked as we walked as we walked, Natsu was going to met up with everyone while me and Lucy went to go and grab my clothes from Natsu's house. When we got there my room still had glass everywhere so Lucy went in and got my clothes for me I thanked her and walked into the bathroom to get dressed. when I came out I saw Lucy sitting on the couch holding something, I walked over and saw that it was a necklace

"This is really pretty, where did you get it?" she held it out for me and I took it

"The family I was with gave it to me, where did you find it?"

"Just on the dresser in your room" When I heard that I looked at Lucy wide-eyed I shoved it my pocket and ran out the door "Wait Blaze, what's wrong?" I didn't slow my pace as I ran through the forest with Lucy yelling at me to wait up, I stopped when I was at the edge of the forest Lucy stopped beside me trying to catch her breath "What the hell Blaze, what's going on!" I looked over at her

"He's here. Michael's here"

"How do you know?" I turned to face her completely

"The necklace, He took it from me when he killed Sarah and Luke. We have to warn the guild" Lucy nodded and we headed toward Fairy tail. When we got to the guild I kicked open the doors and saw Erza eating a piece of cake peacefully, then I saw Natsu fighting with Gray. Everyone looked in our direction, I made eye contact with Natsu who walked toward me with a concerned look on his face

"What's the matter?"

"He's here, in Magnolia" Natsu then became very serious

"How do you know?"

"He left something of mine at the house"

"What did he leave?" I jumped when I heard Erza's voice I looked behind Natsu and realized that everyone was listening in but before I could tell her the guild doors exploded behind me, everyone near the door was thrown to the ground from the explosion. My ears were ringing as I sat up I saw Natsu on the ground a few feet away I was about to go over to him but he sat up, when I knew he was okay I slowly stood up and looked around the guild. The people that were closest to the doors were either knocked out or seriously hurt, then I heard a voice I never wanted to hear again

"It's been a long time, hasn't Blaze"

**Please review, follow, or favorite it is very much appreciated :) see you guys in the next chapter**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

I looked to what remained of the door and glared at the person standing there

"Micheal" I growled, as I continued to glared at him. I looked behind his and saw a lot of people behind all with the same guild mark that i had never seen before

"I see you brought some of your friends" I said sarcasically. he looked behind him with a samll smile on his face

"Well if I wanted to get you I figured I should bring some backup" he looked back at me and looked at me as if he wanted to eat me I shivered under his gaze

"Well I must say babe you look very sexy in that outfit" I resisted the urge to cover myself up more but in the corner of m eye I saw Natsu move closer to me so he was standing directly behind me, I felt save with Natsu there and looked back at Micheal to see him looking at Natsu with a smile

"So this must be the great Salamander, I heard many things about you. But most recently that you were my girlfriend's brother" Natsu growled behind me but only loud enough that a dragon slayer could hear

"Ex-girlfriend" I corrected him with a smile he looked back at me with a frown, we stared at eachother for a few second before he spoke again

"Anyway Blaze we can do this two ways, one way is that you come willingly and no one will get hurt or we can take you by force which i'm sure many of your friends will get hurt. So what is it going to be"

I thought about his offer, I knew that the guild could take care of themselves. But I wouldn't be able to live with myself if someone got hurt or even killed because of me, my thoughts were cut short when Natsu spoke up

"Of course she's not going to go with you!" I looked over at Natsu who looked pissed, I could feel the heat radiating off of him I grabbed his arm and he looked at me confused.

"It's not your decision Natsu it's mine" He was about to protest but I cut him off before he could

"Natsu I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you or anyone here got hurt, and think about it you guys are outnubered. I know you guys can take care of yourselves but this is my fight not yours, I'm no going to burden you with it." I went and hugged him but whispered so only he could hear.

"His place is just outside of Oak town, he has less people gaurding it and it will give you guys time to prepare. Come as fast as you can" I then pulled away from him and looked over at Micheal

"You won't hurt anyone here if I come with you?" he smiled at me

"I give you my word babe, but as long as no one attacks us. Now shall we go" he held out his hand I looked back at the guild, the people who treated me like family even though they hadn't know me long I smiled sadly at them then I took his hand, as soon as I did he pulled me forward and kissed me. I quickly pushed him away and he laughed, I looked over at Natsu and saw that he was barley able to control his anger. his hands were balled up into fists, and I could feel the heat coming off him and I was ten feet away. He took one step forward but then Lucy grabbed his arm and whispered something to him that I wasn't able to hear, he calmed down a bit and moved back.

"Paige lets go" Micheal yelled, I looked to my right to see Paige walking towards us with a smile on her face, I looked toward Natsu and smiled before he was gone and all I saw was darkness.

**This is my shortest chapter ever! But this is all I could come up with *sigh* anyway I just wanted to say thanks to all the people who followed (15 people OMFG) this story I love you guys and without you I wouldn't be writing this story.**

**p.s if anyone can help me write a fighting scene that would be awesome, cause as you see I haven't been able to and I suck at them. you would get credit for it, so PM me if you want to and have a great day!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Natsu POV**

He just kissed my sister! Oh he was so dead I took a step forward without thinking and Lucy grabbed my arm I looked at her and she just moved and whispered in my ear "calm down you idiot, your going to mess up her plan" she pulled my arm slightly and calmed down a bit and took a step back but continued to glare at Micheal who had a cocky grin on his face

"Paige lets go" he yelled and my eyes drifted to a girl with long blue hair walked towards them with a smile on her face she touched Blaze and Micheal and then they were gone before I could even blink. The guild that was behind him remained and smiled wickedly

"Let's see if these fairies are as good as people say" one of them said

"What about the deal you guys made!" I looked over at Lucy who spoke up

We didn't agree to that. Micheal said he wouldn't attack you, that doesn't apply to us" the one that spoke before replied. I smiled and cracked my knuckles

"Alright I'm all fired up" I knew that we were outnumbered but that didn't mean we couldn't take them.

**Laxus POV**

At the hotel was Laxus wondering where that girl that attacked Blaze was at. As he was wondering this he made his way out the hotel building and heard screaming towards Fairy Tail with flashes of magic and cries of pain. At first he thought it was a brawl that got out of hand but as he started to get closer he smelt blood and saw people running in fear. To him that was a bad sign that something was happening. Transforming into his bolt form he teleported straight to the edge of the fight just to almost get blown up by all the spells flying everywhere.

He spotted Natsu fighting with a group of mages and was starting to lose just by their sheer number, they started to overrun him. That was until Laxus shot a lightning dragons roar at them and cleared them out. As he ran over to Natsu who was panting and trying to catch his breath, he took out the last of the mages that had surrounded him. Laxus reached him and started to try and figure out what happened here.

"What the hell happened here?" Laxus yelled at an almost unconscious Natsu

"Micheal ... Paige ... took her... Know location" Natsu managed to stutter out before passing out from exhaustion.

"took who, Hey Natsu!" Laxus yelled while shaking the unconscious dragon slayer but he already knew who he was talking about. You could see that he was worried, angry, and more mixed emotions all over his face.

"Laxus... a little help would be nice." Natsu said when he woke from his short nap.

"Oh yeah sorry" Laxus said while helping him stand.

"Thanks. Now lets finish these guys off" Natsu said while looking for the leaderand spotting him not to faraway, by the time the leader who initiated the fight saw them it was already to late.

"FIRE DRAGONS/LIGHTNING DRAGON FIST" they both screamed running at him and effectively knocking him out cold. They both high fived and turned around to see everyone behind them looking in shock, fear and amazement.

"What, have you never see the power of two dragons before?" Natsu said starting to remember the enemies out there

"We'll give you to the count of three to run" Laxus said coldly

"One"

he didn't even get to two before the rest of the enemies ran away. Laxus sighed and turned around to talk to Natsu but before he could he was tackled to the ground by the thunder god tribe, blubbering like idiots on how amazing he was and how much they missed him. soon they got off and was meet with Erza, who was smiling at him

"Thank you Laxus if it wasn't for you we would have lost" he just nodded at her and turned to Natsu

"So what the hell is going on?"

**Omg this took so long and I'm sorry for anything that doesn't make sense cause its been a while since I wrote. I would like to thank BeastlyTick59 for writing the fighting scene, it means so much. I would also like to thank everyone who followed and favorited this story. **

**I am also going to dedicate this chapter to my teacher who passed away recently, I miss you and so do many people, thank you so much for everything you did for me.**

**Don't forget to follow and favorite or leave a review, Have an amazing day and cherish the people around you cause you never know when your last day will be. **


	14. Sorry guys

**sorry guys my laptop broke and it had my new chapter in it that was almost some :,( anyway anyone who was hopin for an update I am really sorry but until my laptop is fixed I can't post anything. Also my life has been so hectic and stressful that I'm putting this story on hiatus until further notice but I promise it won't be forever maybe a couple of months, anyway love you all and hope you have an amazing day **


End file.
